Toontown Armageddon
by Owlstar
Summary: Cogs have a new weapon up their sleeve... plz note that all of the characters are made up, except for Munk Munk, he is my real toon.
1. The armageddon begins!

**The Armageddon of ToonTown**

For those who do not know what the Armageddon is, it is the battle that will end mankind forever.

One day in the Toontown central playground, the Toontown HQ announced that there is a cog invasion of yes men. Toontown was still filled with joy and happiness. No one knows that the imminent death of Toontown is getting nearer and nearer as all toons get closer to the yes men...

The next day there were less toons online but no one thought much about it except the one toon Munk Munk. And his three friends, Sara the duck, Flippin Flappin Megamonkey a monkey like himself, and Princess SuperCat. Then Princess SuperCat( Princess for short) said "well maybe a lot of toons are on vacation." then Munk Munk said "n-no. I truly doubt it. I guess most of them are just not on right now" Munk Munk was obviously scared, one for him and his friends and two for the sake of Toontown...

The next day even more toons had gone missing. Sara and Flippin Flappin Megamonkey were not on and there seemed to be a lot of cogs in Toontown central today, well a lot for Toontown central. "Maybe all these cogs have something to do with all the toon disappearances!" said Princess. " you know Princess, you may just be right. Let's go to the library and get more information on that." said Munk Munk. "okay, if you say so, but remember that the library is on punchline place.

This is the end of chapter 1. i will continue updates as long as most of the reviews are positive and not negative. If you are going to flame me NO SWEARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NONE AT ALL! IF SOMEONE SWEARS IN THEIR REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS NOT A FLAME I WILL CONTINUE UPDATING THE STORY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! Thank you. Sorry it was short...


	2. Blue Bayou

T O O N T O W N

A R M A G E D D O N

As Munk Munk and Princess were headed for punchline place, about 20 toons logged off at exactly the same time down to the last picoseconds(less than a millisecond and nanosecond) "what the heck?!?!" yelled Munk Munk. "what just happened!" asked Princess. "quick, we have to get to the library!" Said Munk Munk in reply. They got on the street of punchline place, they noticed cogs on the street and sidewalks. Luckily the library was just outside of the tunnel. "over there!" said Munk Munk. So they turned and went into the library. "wow. The whole place is deserted, all the books are gone except for one, lets see what it is."

_the Armageddon of ToonTown_

"Maybe that is what is happening right now?" asked Princess. "Maybe, lets keep reading." said Munk Munk.

_It is foretold by the first toons that on August third 2007, it would be the start of the end of ToonTown. The leaders of the Armageddon are the headhunters, and the Bosses of the cogs, the v.p._

"oh wait, i have a text message."

**From: GaterGuy227**

**Help! Strange ppl are attacking the blue bayou! Help Us! Just go to Goofy Gagway and go to the city! You will be at the blue bayou. We have werewolves fighting them until you get here, we suspect they came from where you guys are!**

**I am out.**

"we had better get there as fast as possible" Munk Munk said. "ok!" said Princess they headed out, on their way. "wow! Vmk central is a dump! Look! A Cog! Meh, i could use some gag training, it is only level 3 so..." Said Munk Munk as he ran off and beat the cog with one gag. "i think the cogs are using their weakest ones to take over VMK, because the people in Vmk dont know how to beat them." said Princess. "To the Blue Bayou!" said Munk Munk, taking out 100 rain clouds. "you wont need gags that strong..." said Princess. "Okaaay" said Munk Munk putting the rain clouds away, "I think the leader of this mission is a strong cog though..." they kept on walking to the blue bayou.

At the blue bayou there were about 25 cogs along with a vip.

Battle format time!

Princess: lure: magnet: hit

Munk Munk: Trap: dynamite: hit

10 cogs down 16 left

Cogs: red tape: Munk Munk: Hit

Cogs: Rain cloud: Princess: hit

Princess: sound: fog horn

Munk Munk:Sound: Fog Horn

All cogs explodeded

Regular format

The end...


End file.
